Toaster
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: AU Sark is the new kid at school. Syd is just a girl and Vaughn is her boyfriend. What does this equation equal? Sarkney PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Toaster!_

**Author:** _28dOOMDoom28_

**Summary:** _AU Sark is the new kid at school. Syd is just a girl and Vauhgn is her boyfriend. What does this equation qual? Sarkney_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own alias and I don't own cheese…it's just icky ._

Chapter One.:Ñoobie:.

Just another day. Just another minute. Just another class. That's exactly how Sydney Bristow viewed life. She didn't acknowledge the good or evil in the world because all she knew was the school life and her friends.

"Syd, how was your weekend?" Francie Calfo asked. Francie was Sydney's best friend. They had known each other since Yr 7. That was years ago and now they were entering Yr 10. Sydney spotted her new locker and went to it. It was yet to have pictures of hot celebrities and so she made a face each time she saw it.

"Remind me to add some decorations soon otherwise I will go insane." She said before pausing. "And my weekend was…as normal as it gets for me" she replied as she grabbed her books and slammed the door shut.

"Your dad went on another trip?"

"Yea. I don't understand how selling airplane parts means going on all these trips." She replied grimly before cheering up. 'Ever since mum died he hasn't been able to look at me…it's like he doesn't want to think of mum…' Inside she was still upset and was trying to find some answers.

"Don't worry about it girls" a young tall brunette boy said from behind them. Sydney turned around and gave him a hug.

"Vaughn! It feels like I haven't seen you in ages"

"I know…2 days is a long time" Michael Vaughn replied playfully and so he got punched. "Hey!" they all just laughed.

After calming down they began to walk towards their first class…English. They found their seats and immediately noticed the blonde boy.

"Is he new?" Sydney asked.

"Yea. He just transferred from Britain, is what I heard" Vaughn replied.

"He doesn't look at if he known anyone." She noticed.

"Then let's go ask if he wants to sit with us." Francie encouraged. They all stood up and went over to him.

"Ummm…Hi" Francie started but was at a loss of words.

"Hey…I'm Sydney. This here is Francie and this is Vaughn," she pointed to her friends. "We noticed that you weren't sitting with anybody and thought we'd invite you to come sit with us."

"Hello. I am Julian Sark, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"So would you like to sit with us?" Francie asked quickly as she noticed the "popular" group near them.

Just as Sark opened his mouth to reply a blonde girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"You don't want to sit with those losers. Come sit with us" she motioned to the group standing behind her.

"No thanks. Those "losers" asked first and seem like nicer people."

"Whatever it's your social suicide." The girl turned on her heel and waked off with the group following close behind her.

SARKS POV

When that blonde girl asked me if I would like to join their group I almost jumped at the chance but I knew that I had to insinuate myself into Bristow's life.

"You didn't have to do that, you know" The boy said. 'What was his name? Vaughn…it must be his last name…I think Captain wrinkles suits him much better; I laugh inwardly but show no sign of it on my face.

"I know, but who would like to be associated with those type of people?" I defended. 'I would' being at the top and having power were one of the things I wanted the most.

"Everyone" Francie replied.

"Including you" Sydney added quietly. Her friends didn't hear her but I certainly did. I looked at her as though I hadn't heard her and smiled. 'She may be more like her mother then I thought.'

"Class, take your seats" the teacher ordered as she walked in. She was one of the ugliest people I have ever seen. She was a short, fake haired old lady. "As some of you may have notice we have a new student. Julian Sark…will you please stand?" I saw myself strangling her with my bare hands.

'I should have more control then this'

GENERAL POV

After Sark stood up the class was average. People were passing notes while the teacher blabbed on about nothing important.

"Julian" Sydney whispered. Sark didn't look away from the teacher.

"Yeah?" It barely looked as if he had said anything but Sydney knew better then that.

"What classes do you have today?" Sark opened a folder and took out his timetable. It read:

MONDAY….p1.English p2. Maths p3. Art p4. Science p.5 Science p.6 History p.7 P.E (A/N: I only have 4 periods in one day, so I made it up that there were 7…I'm not sure where the lunch or recess breaks should be)

"I have Science, Art and History with you." She said. "I can show you around if you'd like"

"Thank you" Sark knew she was only being nice by saying that. They then resumed their "I'M-LISTENING-TO-THE-TEACHER" face and drifted off into their own thoughts.

_**Ok…tell me what you think and if anyone can help me with the time table problem…it would be most appreciated.**_

_**OH and if you didn't understand where the title fits in you will soon…and yes it does have a little to do with the Irina/Jack toaster thing…soon you will understand.**_

_**NEXT WEEK ON ALIAS…I MEAN TOASTER:**_

_**What happens at the end of the day at school? Sydney invites Sark over to her house…a meeting with Jack Bristow (a/n? I know…SCARY . LOL)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spasm attack of happiness OK let's start this new and improved chapter. So I shall begin…where did we leave off now!**

**OMG…I am so sorry this took so long to get up! The School year just started and I've been settling in to Yr 10…with a huge homework load…At least I'm not taking 2 languages and 2 VCE subjects (VCE is what you do in yr 11 and 12..the big exam thing in Melbourne)…well I did do something like that last year…for one of the science classes we had to read a university level book on photovoltaic cells…and thinking about this now I really am just babbling on…oh well… sweat drop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own alias…I'm not that great but one day I will create a really successful television show and then write fanfiction for it and I can be like "I own this story and everything to do with it" .;;; A girl can dream LOL**

**Chapter Two.:Meeting Of Two Minds:.**

School was just ending when Sydney met up with Sark. His homeroom was in the class next which made it extremely easy to sneak off into.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hi" he sounded unsure of himself and the situation but after all he had known her little under a day and already they were becoming good friends.

"Would you like to come to my house after school? If you haven't already been shown around town I could show you" He head gotten offers such as these all day but the only one he had wanted was from Sydney.

"Are you sure that's alright? What about Vaughn…what if he misunderstands the situation" he played the nervous Britt which just made him seem even cuter.

"Vaughn has hockey practise after school and even if he didn't I would ask you to come over. As for Vaughn getting angry…I've already told him I was planning on inviting you over and showing you around. He seemed ok with it and he even encouraged me."

"But what if he was really lying to you?" Sark wasn't the type to worry about this usually but he didn't want to blow everything before he made any real friends. _'Friends? What am I talking about…stick with the plan Irina designed.'_

"I'm pretty good at reading people and if he really was lying I would be able to tell."

'_Are you sure of that?'_ Sark said back to her in his brain. He longed to fight her in a witty comeback battle but hen he remembered when they had met earlier and how she had pointed out that he did want popularity and power. _'If it were just power I would be even happier.' _

LATER AT THE BRISTOW RESIDENCE!

"Would you like something to eat?" Sydney asked her guest.

"Yes please." They both wandered into the kitchen. Sark looked around as Sydney opened the fridge and various cupboards to look for some actual food.

"I'm sorry that we don't have much in the way of food." She apologised still searching for food.

"It's quite alright" he paused. "You don't have a toaster do you?" He realised it was a stupid question to ask the second he had asked it.

"A toaster?" she knew what one was but she had no recollection of ever owning one much less using it.

"You really don't" he personally didn't use one but not to have one was ludicrous.

"For as long as I can remember we haven't had one…once I asked my dad if we could get one because everyone else had one but he made a face and then…" she stopped. _'Why am I telling him such personal things already?'_

"…and then?"

"and-then-he-made-the-sad-face-whenever-he-thinks-about" she said so quickly that she needed a breath before she could finish the sentence. "Mum"

"You mother is she…"

"Dead? Yeah, she died when I was 6" she said sadly looking at the floor. It looked as it she was inspecting a tile but really she was just trying to avoid his apologetic eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry" he immediately apologised though his eyes did show it. They seemed as normal as they always did. The emotions just didn't show in them… not unless he wanted them to.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago so I'm used to it and I don't get sad about it like I used to. _'Stop the conversation now!'_ her brain screamed to her. She didn't want to get hurt again and she especially didn't want to have to relive and even remember how hard it was without her mother.

"I'm still sorry…I lost my mother early too" Sydney immediately looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be." Sark was never sad about his mother especially since he had an adoptive one…ok she was Sydney's mother but she didn't need to know that…yet.

"Sooooo…Guess what I found." Sydney said while searching through a different cupboard. She had a smile on her face as she looked up triumphantly

"I don't know"

"Why didn't you make a guess?"

"I was going to say dim sims but you don't have them here."

"Dim Sims? No we don't, but we do have chocolate. Cadbury chocolate imported from Australia." Sydney pulled out a purple packet, opened it and broke off 4 pieces. "Is this enough?"

"Yes. Thank you." He popped 2 pieces into his mouth and so she followed his leed and ate 2 for herself "These aren't half bad."

The chocolates were not as sweet as Sydney was used to but Julian didn't seem to mind.

"Would you like to be shown around town?" she asked.

"Yes please. I have only seen the school and around my house."

"Where do you live?" Sydney asked as her eyes widened at the lack of knowledge. 'How could I forget such an important fact?'

"Actually I am the new neighbours." He replied and a small smirk appeared on his face. Sydney was completely flabbergasted at this and so she just let her bottom jaw drop.

"You're the new neighbours?" he nodded and she took a deep breath in trying to regain some composure. "Ok. Let's go get you acquainted with the area." They went outside and were now in their nice little area. "So…over there is your house" she pointed to the house on the left of hers. "Over to your right you have a nice little park…ummmm…" they walked ti the park and immediately spotted the swings. Of course because the world was so corrupt only one swing was meant for adults the other was for a baby and had that huge butt thing and safety chain. Sydney ran as fast as she could read the larger swing and save some pain .

"Hey!" Julian ran after her trailing not far behind. Sydney made it to the swing first and took much pleasure in showing off her win by dancing and sticking out Julian ran after her trailing not far behind. Sydney made it to the swing first and took much pleasure in showing off her win by dancing and sticking out her tongue.

"You are a bad winner!" Julian accused.

"What are you going to do about it?" she challenged him.

'If anything does go wrong I can simply say I was responding to a challenge' and with that thought Sark pushed Sydney lightly off and stole the swing. He stuck out his tongue.

"Now who is the bad winner?" Sydney stood up and sat in the baby seat. It hurt her but she didn't want to show it bothered her.

They laughed off the little fight and wandered back home half an hour later. The lights were on and Sydney's father was obviously home for once as his car was parked outside.

Creaking open the door Sydney popped her head through. The coast was clear and so they headed in but once they reached the kitchen they were busted.

"You shouldn't go sneaking around the house like that Sydney." Jack Bristow said without even looking up from his book.

"I know. I know" Sydney replied.

'So this is the famous Jack Bristow I have heard so much about? I wonder if he really is as she described him or if he has become another person entirely.' Sark thought. Sydney coughed to get her fathers attention.

"Dad, this is Julian Sark. Julian this is my father, Jack Bristow." Sydney did the usual introduction and the trademark Bristow glare somehow came into the introduction towards Sark.

'He really has changed. "The kindest man" my ass.' Sark thought to himself as he firmly shook the other mans hand,

"Julian just moved into town and I was showing him around."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Jack was only being polite and his dislike for Sark was shown in both the glares and his monotone.

"Why thank you but I am afraid I cannot stay as I have to help my family fix our house. Maybe another day." Sark said politely. It was the truth thought, he couldn't stay. Jack Bristow only increased his glare and Sydney dragged Sark out of there as quickly as humanly possible.

"Thanks" Syd looked up. "He is kind of scary."

"Yeah. But he means well."

'Sydney who are you trying to kid? He is selfish bastard. He isn't your father. He doesn't deserve you Syd.' But Sark didn't voice his opinion as he was led out to his own house.

**Next Time On Alias:**

**Sark meets Weiss. Jack is wary of Sark. Syd realises something huge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Toaster**

_I am so so so so so sorry that this has taken soooooooooooo long…I've had a case of writers block and for that I am deeply sorry…anyways…I wrote this during Flashpoints while my friend was reading Chrno Crusade and my teacher crapped on about what we need to know for our test…which is everything in the booklet she gave us…she couldn't have just said that could she? LOL…anyways…here's the next chapter…again I am sorry!_

_Also I apologise for this chapter being so short…well maybe they're gonna have to be from now on so that I can update regulary…I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY though for this taking like 3 eternities!_

**Chapter Three .: Houdini:.**

_(A/N: owwwwwww…I just ran into the step ladder…that's gonna bruise…ok the story)_

Eric Weiss was dancing around looking like a chicken while his mobile played Ckn. Dance. He shook his booty a little then lifted his foot up. A crowd, all of 3 people had gathered around to watch.

"GO ERIC!" Michael called out while laughing so much he fell to the ground.

Weiss pulled out a round three-dimensional object and put a piece of string around his finger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michael call out again, hitting his head against the ground. Weiss ignored his outburst and let the yo-yo drop.

"Walk the dog. Come on…I've gotta walk the dog" he moved his yo-yo to look as if he was walking a dog.

Then there was silence….

Or in other words the tone preview ended. Michael took his as his chance to take the mobile away from him, so nobody would have to be subjected to Weiss's horrible dance ever again.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Come on That's tight man!" Michael just poked out his tongue and ran off. "Mike! You pig!" he started to run after him but then saw his favourite person in the world, Sydney. "Sydney"

"Hey Weiss. How are you?"

"I'm good. Except that Michael is being mean to me again." He pouted a little, causing Sydney to laugh.

"Awwww…what did he do this time?"

"He took my mobile" Sydney fished into her pocket and pulled out her own, which was the mame model as his.

"You can borrow mine!" he hugged her, took it, selected the song and started to dance and yo-yo again.

* * *

_**On the other side of the world… cough cough…the other side of the building…**_

Michael was playing snake on his stolen friend's phone. He wiped out and then shut it. "Stupid phone" he mumbled.

Sark laughed as he came out of the shadows. "You really should practise more."

"Practise makes perfect, right?"

"No." Sark shook his head. 'Idiot. Vaughn noticed it almost immediately. Julian Sark had a different air to him. It was mysterious and almost psychotic. It was as if he had a black aura around him.

"You're Julian, aren't you?" Vaughn asked. He was pretty sure that was his name, but since they had only met the day before he didn't want to seem like a complete idiot.

"Yes I am and you are Michael." Sark was always so sure of himself. There was a glint in his eye.

"So what are you doing here?"

Sark stepped closer. "Who said I was here?" he hit him. It was hard, so hard that his lip immediately began to bleed.

"Bastard" Sark kicked Vaughn, forcing him to the ground.

'She would be proud' Sark though before he finally spoke to the boy lying in front of him. "I was never here" He walked away, leaving Vaughn in a bloody mess.

"You're insane." Vaughn then tried to pull himself up and act as if it had never happened even though he was sure he look like crap.

* * *

That day only 2 rumours were going around. The first was of Weiss and his dance while yo-yoing and the second was of Michael and who beat him up.

"I heard it was it was his Mother."

"Why not his Father?"

"Duh! He's dead" the other girl made an 'oh' shape with her mouth.

"If anyone knows, it has got to be Sydney." The girls got up and walked across the room to where Sydney stood. "So?"

"Huh?"

"What happened?" they asked stressing each word. Sydney didn't understand the question. What were they going on about this time?

"Huh? Who?" the girls gasped. She didn't know yet and boy was she now dying to know what this was all about. "Tell me!"

"Michael…" without a second to spare Sydney ran out of the classroom and into the one which her boyfriend was currently occupying.

"Michael Vaughn what happened?" he turned around when he heard her voice and she instantly froze in place. His face was completely black and blue from the bruises that had already started to form, cuts were on his arms and his hair didn't have that "just-out-of-bed-style-but-i-jelled-it" no instead it was "I'm a hobo".

"I got in a fight this morning" he explained to her, though his jaw barely moved open as he spoke. Julian Sark popped out from behind her and said a friendly hello.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Fight"

"Nice war scars though" Vaughn's eyes showed fear but Sydney couldn't understand what it was about so she just put it aside so that she could ask him later when they were alone.

"Yea I suppose" Vaughn looked at his watch. "I'd love to stay and chat but my first class is in the other building and you know how Mrs Bumbston is when someone is late." He got up and walked away, not bothering to wait for their goodbyes.

* * *

_A/N: yes I understand that certain things that I said would happen did not happen so just ignore what I said for a moment and keep in mind that I promise that they will happen next chapter…Which will be written fairly soon and yes I do understand that this chapter wasn't all that and a bag of potato chips…whatever that means…anyways…I am disappointed in this chapter so I'm going to have to update quickly to make this pain in my butt go away…Ok…I've blabbed enough_

_Go ahead and Review…I love to know what you though, any ideas you have, any suggestionswith grammar…anything at all please tell me…thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Toaster**

**A/N: ok ok…after a crappy last chapter I am updating this ASAP which I guess is now! So yippee…so to get that last chapter away I am putting this one to make it go all away! Thanks to anyone who reviewed…they mean so much to me so thanks**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, down sue, don't care**

**Chapter Four .:The Real Chapter Three:.**

The day was passing without much incident and Sydney wanted to keep it that way. Vaughn was half back to his usual self, France + Will were arranging a Halloween party, Weiss was preforming magic tricks and the new kid, Julian Sark hadn't shown up for school.

"Guys, who else should we invite?" Francie asked their tight little circle. They were seated outside on the benches and each had a tray of food in font of them.

"Shepard" Sydney suggested picking at her food. She had a packet of hot chips and a diet vanilla coke but she hadn't touched either.

"Shepard?"

"We only have every class with him" Francie gave in and wrote his name on the list with the others. "Syd, what's up?"

"Nothing," she paused. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Everyone faced her but Sydney didn't let up. "You haven't touched our lunch. When you're upset, you never touch your lunch."

"Oh. I just want something different. Fruit salad maybe."

Weiss immediately jumped up, leaving behind his magic tricks and went over beside Sydney. "Let me take this away from you," he took the red tray away and put it where he was sitting." I'll be right back" he ran into the cafeteria.

SARKS POV

I was late coming to school but I couldn't help it. I had had a meeting with Irina to see what we could do now that Michael Vaughn was injured. 'Of course that was the plan all along. Get him to go a little distant'. I thought as I signed my name in at the student. It was really ridiculous the things they made you do, just to show you at your "second home".

I walked into the awful cafeteria but I didn't see Sydney and her friends. 'If I were Sydney where would I be? Even though it was quite a trivial question to ask ones self.' I knew she was outside at the tables.

As I was about to leave to go outside a boy with dark brown hair crashed into me.

"Sorry man" he said awkwardly before running off into the line for food.

'Baka' I went outside and immediately could see Sydney & co. in my peripheral vision. I came up with an plan and began to sneak up on them.

"Guess who?" I asked after I put my hands over Sydney's and Francie's eyes.

"Logan" Sydney pulled my hands off her eyes and gave Francie a weird look.

"Logan?" she asked.

"From X-MEN" everyone burst out laughing and I could only assume it was an inside joke. Sydney saw my confused face and smiled a little to encourage me and not to frighten me off I suppose.

"Francie has a little obsession with X-MEN and when she first started to watch it the only," her giggles interrupted the story. "the only character name she knew was," she burst out laughing again and Francie started to hit her with the notebook that was currently in her hands. "Ok, ok… she called everyone Logan. There was Logan #1 and Logan #2 and he-she Logan." Francie stopped hitting her with the book and looked over at me.

"Oh and you're coming to our Halloween party." Francie added. I decided then that was Francie's personality; the fun-loving party girl, who could be serious and could seriously stress out.

"I am?"

But before she could answer the same brunette from before came up to Sydney. "Here you go one fruit salad."

"Thank you" she smiled and engulfed him into a hug.

"Who is this?" he asked motioning towards me. 'Who are you?' I couldn't help ask myself. I had no files on this boy, he just seemed to exist.

"My name is Julian Sark" I put out my hand and he took it.

"So you're the new kid Syd was telling me about in French" he said cheerfully. It didn't surprise me that she had mentioned me, I was pretty unforgettable.

"I'm Eric Weiss, but everyone just calls me Weiss"

"Like Houdini" he nodded and pulled a rather dirty looking coin from behind me ear. "Nice to meet you" 'Weird-o' I left that unsaid.

SYDNEYS POV

Weiss was introduced to Julian and I was so happy to know they got along. Though I don't know if you could call discussing Houdini's greatest acts is normal. But who am I to care?

The bell went off and we all had to make out way to our classes. I had maths did extension maths but I know he doesn't actually like maths. I was worried about him, though it was left unsaid. Since yesterday he hadn't said much about what had happened to me, and even then I don't know if it was true.

I waited for Vaughn to get ready before we headed off towards room 47B. This building doesn't even had 47 rooms but I guess that the extension maths room should have a mysterious number on it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, as we started to walk.

"I'm sore, but they're only a few minor cuts and cruises."

I nodded. "You're being very brave." He smiled at me and I continued. "Are you up to Hockey Practise?"

He gave me a look. It was the are-you-insane-of-course-i-am look. I laughed and we made it to the blue coloured room.

We took our usual seats and opened out books ready to work but the next thing I know, Julian was standing at the door checking his diary to see if he was in the right class.

"Hey" I greeted. He came over and sat next tome me, but not before brushing past me making me suppress a blush. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself.

GENERAL POV

After maths was over the school day ended. Sydney stood by some lockers chatting to Francie as she waited to Sark.

"So you will ask your Dad tonight?"

"Yeah. There is not way I am missing this party." She smiled warmly to her friend.

"Need a lift?" Julian asked coming up beside the 2 girls. Sydney almost melted, almost. Instead she opted to nod her head.

"Bye Francie" they jumped into the car and he raced home going over the speed limit.

They got out of his car and then said their goodbyes.

"I'm home!" Sydney called as she swung open the door. "Hello? She didn't get an answer.

Dropping her bag in the doorway, she went into the study where she found her father reading some old letters, which had belonged to her mother,

"Hey dad" he looked up, slightly off-guard.

"Hello Sweetie."

"Ummm..Daddy can I go to Francie's Halloween party?" he looked at her shocked and then she really did think he was going to say no.

"Will that boy be there?"

"Vaughn?"

"No the one I met the other day" her dad has his scary, unemotional face on so her chances of getting to go to the party were minimal.

"I guess and his name is Julian." He filed his name away so he could track him to make sure he was clean. You could never be too sure.

"Sydney!" he warned.

"Please!" she put on her puppy dog face, to which nobody can say no to.

"Okay pumpkin."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She ran out of the rooms, half skipping.

Anything to make his daughter happy.

That night when Sydney lay in her bed she realised something was bothering her. She went through all the possibilities. 'School? No. Francie? No. Vaughn? Surprisingly no. Julian? Oh god.' She sat upright. 'I have a crush on Julian Sark, the boy next door.' She fell backwards in shock.

**Ok…well I am happier with this chapter so tell me what you think**

**Any suggestions, mistakes, comments are welcome. Please review!**

**Thank you! .**


	5. Chapter 5Irionelissa

**Title: Toaster**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed I really appreciated it. :D Love you all so much…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, and don't care. I make no profit from such activities as this. Oh I don't own Alias or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll**

**Who honestly thought this story was abandoned? LOL…well I proved you all wrong! . Aren't you all glad?**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Irionelissa…sorry it's late…but here it is at last! **

**Chapter Five .: 31st of October:.**

Sydney awoke at 5am on the 31st of October. It was a little chilly outside as it was getting closer to Winer. She shivered, wrapping the covers around her tightly; she got up and opened her wardrobe to find something to wear. 'I can't wear a skirt, and a t-shirt is fine but which one?' She threw clothes around and then it hit her. 'It's Halloween!'

There was a knock at her door and so she called out that it was safe to enter. It was her father and he was already dressed in his usual suit. "Honey, I have to go on a trip now so I take it you will be fine by yourself for now?" She nodded, not bothering to look in his direction. "I will have Caitlin come around when you arrive home from school tonight to look after you…"

"I'm going to a Halloween party remember?"

"Halloween is today?" She nodded again.

'God he van be such a space case at times.' She glumly thought to herself.

"I agreed so you will go but I do not wish you to be home after 11pm. Can I trust you to do that?" Sydney rolled her eyes, answering with a 'yeah, yeah' before practically pushing him out the door to go on his trip.

'Fantastic' Sydney sank to the floor, her back against the coffee brown wardrobe supporting her from bending forwards and crawling up into a ball. She sighed, took a moment to compose herself and then stood up ready for the day ahead.

After dressing in a pair of jean, t-shirt and a jacket, she grabbed her bag before stumbling into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. It consisted of a hot chocolate, 2 pieces of toast and a pear. Though most of it was just picked at, she couldn't help it. Her day just didn't seem a joyous as it once had.

Sydney closed the solid wood front door of her house lightly, trying not to cause a scene. 'I will not let this get in the way of me having a good time' she shook away the bad thoughts and stood next to her neighbour's car. It was nice. In fact, it was really nice.

Within seconds her blonde friend was standing beside her, embracing her. "I heard" was all he said.

"You…h…heard?" She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. They showed compassion but held a certain mist covering anything else, unable to be read. He didn't do anything, but before she knew it they were heading towards the car and off to their High School.

Within minutes they had arrived at the school. There were only a small amount of students milling around, as it was too early for the majority of people to even be out of bed.

"Sydney, I will not tell you how to live your life but your father's job does seem a little ridiculous, doesn't it?"

She shrugged, he didn't grow angry.

"I am sure he does mean the best."

"The best? The best to him is money! I don't care about that! The best to me is a family, a life, love. How could he mean the best!" Sydney outburst in her angry hushed tone. Julian just smirked. "Is there something to smirk about?" His smirk grew into a smile, a real smile. not just one of those permanently plastered on his face. "Stop it!" she cried out, before a grin appeared on her own face. "You weren't supposed to do that." She tried to seem upset by pouting a little but ended up failing miserably.

"You can't stay mad at me. Nobody can."

"Nothing is due today right?" Sydney asked her bestest friend, but scorned herself in her thoughts, for using such horrible language.

"Only if you count the sheets in Economics, speech on Macbeth in English, the world leaders in History and the listening test in Italian as nothing." Sydney's mouth dropped open in shock. She had prepared for the wrong day and so none of those tasks were completed.

"This is not good." Francie engulfed her into a tight hug and so Syd hid the tears which threatened to fall. "Ok. I can do this. I can do this," She paused. "I can't do this."

"Well look on the bright side." Sydney pulled out of the embrace and into her friends dark eyes. "There's my party tonight and you won't fail anything because you're too good for that." Sydney only shook her head.

The second the end of the day bell sounded Sydney bounded out of her school and headed over to Julian's classroom.

"Hey" she greeted as she finally caught up with him.

"Hello." He bent down to retrieve his bad, giving her a fantastic view. (A/N: LOL…ahhh Ange loved your response .) "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." They hurried out of the crowded hallways and into the car park where Julian's nice red car was situated. They played Michael Jackson all the way to Francie's house.

"What are you planning on dressing up as?" he asked, turning to face Sydney.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Sydney teased, poking her tongue out. "What about you?"

Julian only poked out his tongue in response. 'God she can be infuriating sometimes.' "Possibly as a hippo." He kept his face blank, and his eyes fixed away from her face. She couldn't meet his eyes, so she unable to read into the joke.

"I've just all respect for you." She said flatly, causing Julian to smirk before bursting into a fir of laughter herself. "We better get out and start helping the others." Sydney took off her seatbelt and exited the nice heated vehicle, Julian following hot on her tail. They both reached out to press the doorbell at the same time, but just as each index finger neared the white oval button they crashed their fingers together, missing it all together. An apology was mumbled before another attempt was made. This time just Sydney reached out to press the button.

"You ready?" Julian only nodded and his nervousness taken into account. The door opened to reveal the Francie, surrounded by Will, Weiss and Vaughn.

"Hey!" they all greeted at once. "Come on in." Francie added, getting out of the way to let the two inside.

Sydney was immediately pulled into a hug and kiss by Vaughn, who has started to act more and more like himself. "How are you?" he asked her, pulling out of the embrace to look into her eyes.

"I'm good." She half-lied. "How are you? You look heaps better."

"I feel better." He smiled and let her go greet her other friends.

"Hold it right there." Francie called out to Will who was standing on a tall orange ladder, trying to hang some corn strips on the top half of the house. He started to wobble as the tape was stuck down. A second later, Will was laying on the ground rolling around in pain. "Oh My Gawd! Will are you alright?" Francie cried out in worry, rushing over to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rolled over and slowly stood back up onto his feet. "Tell me we've finished decorating!"

Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss and Sark entered the room to see how Will was after his fall. They each laughed at his show of courage and how he could still complain about ACTUALLY having to work.

"We're almost done." Francie replied once the laughter had died down considerably.

"What's left that we haven't already haven't covered with corn?" Francie rolled her eyes at his comment as did the others with small grins on their faces.

"I think we're just about done in the other rooms." Sydney announced to fill in the silence.

"Ok." Francie smiled and led everyone out to go and check out their "master piece."

SARKS POV

After helping set up for Francie's Halloween party, I dropped Sydney and myself off home before I was to shower and to prepare for the nights festivities. I quickly styled my hair and found my best black suit. I was then ready to go. Except the party didn't start for another hour. Which was fine, I needed to check in with my superiors anyway.

"Yes, everything is in place." I said to myself, or rather the secret receiver of whom could not be seen.

"Well done. Just keep me updated with any advances on the overall plan or outcome." They replied.

"Okay."

"That will be all." I took off my secret telecommunications device and hid it with my belongings.

It was now time to go to the party. I had originally offered to take Sydney but she had said hat Vaughn was going to take her. 'She has too greater trust in that boy.' I thought to myself as I adjusted the settings in my car. Everything had to be perfect.

It was only a 10 minute drive over to Francie's house and before I knew it I was standing outside of Francie's for the second time that day. I rang the doorbell without a second thought. I was not known for hesitating.

The door almost immediately swung open revealing Francie, who pulled me into a warm familiar embrace.

"Hello." I smiled warmly back before I entered her house to join the others whom had arrived.

I saw Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss and a few others I did not recognise. Sydney waved me over making Vaughn scowl. When I looked at Sydney he furrowed his brow but I simply ignored him. She wore a blue dress and a blonde wig. She looked exactly like Alice in Wonderland only X10000000000 times more beautiful. I felt my heart fasten.

"You look great." I finally managed to choke out.

She blushed slightly. Her rosy red cheeks only improved her look. "Thank you." She replied shyly. "It's pretty obvious to who I am supposed to be, but what about you?"

I smirked, causing Vaughn to put on another disapproving face, "Bond, James Bond." I said pulling out a hidden fake gun. I real fun wouldn't impress anyone at _this _point in time.

GENERAL POV

Vaughn kissed Sydney and told her he would be back when he saw that Sark was planning on staying with **_his_** girlfriend. He had started to become his old self but Julian kept appearing making him revert back to his "other" self.

He wondered over to the food table to talk to Weiss, who when wasn't eating was dancing his little heart out.

"Hey."

"Hey man." Weiss's face was starting to turn red from all the physical exertion. "So, are you having a good time?"

"Vaughn smiled. "Actually yes I am. Well, until Julian turned up."

"What do you have against him?" Weiss looked up from above his can of diet vanilla coke and gave Vaughn a look, which said, "is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Well…it's just," he paused, sorting through all the options in his head. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Vaughn" It was a warning tone. After it anything said would be in pure frustration.

"Weiss, please." But before Weiss had a chance to rebut, Julian Sark appeared by the food table.

"Hey."

"Hello." Sark picked up a can of soft drink and pulled back lever, letting him now drink from it. He then stood closer to Vaughn enabling him to whisper in his ear. "Sydney wants someone who can play snake" Vaughn's face grew red but he didn't so much as acknowledge his presence. Sark lent over to reach for some salt and vinegar chips. "You are powerless to stop me from getting to Miss Bristow" IT was quiet Vaughn had to strain to hear the words.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Vaughn finally burst out. He whipped Sark around to face him. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS?"

"Which things do you speak of? Sark retorted coldly.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" and that's when Michael Vaughn- Sydney's man, hit Julian Sark – British new boy. Sark didn't fly across the room as Vaughn has expected, instead he had a look of shock on his face, with an underlying pinch of annoyance.

"Please watch where you stick your grubby hands"

"I DON'T CARE WHERE I PUT MY GRUBBY HANDS!" Vaughn bit back.

"Watch your tongue" and that's when a war was started between Julian Sark- cool British new boy, and Michael Vaughn- Sydney's boyfriend and Hockey super star. Vaughn hit Sark but before he knew what was happening Sark had blocked the hit and managed to get Vaughn pinned to the ground in one movement.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! Vaughn are you alright What were you thinking and you Julian. Who started this?" Both teens pointed to each other, causing Sydney to release a breath of frustration and turn on her heal. "I don't care anymore. I'm going home." She hugged Francie, Will and Weiss goodbye leaving any partygoers to continue their fun.

SYDNEY POV

I got home and the second the front door was closed my mask completely slipped off. It was only 9:45 and I was home alone instead of with my friends celebrating Halloween. Sobs started to wrack my body, as I slipped to the floor in utter defeat. 'Why did they hav to act like that? Why are the two people I am attracted to fighting? Why am I so broken up by all this?' Nothing made sense anymore.

The phone rang a minute later and I bravely picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart. I'm just checking on you. You didn't turn the alarm off when you came home." It was my father and as usual he didn't sound too concerned.

"Oh"

"Goodnight. Stay safe" he hung up before I could say another word. Typical for the man I call my father.

I quickly turned off the alarm and went up the spiral stairs (A/N: w00t w00t they're as cool as swirly chairs) to my bedroom. I changed into my warm pink ducky pyjamas before climbing into bed.

Alice in Wonderland was sitting on my bedside table and so I picked it up and started to read.

'"_You sha'n't be beheaded!" said Alice, and she put them into a large flower-pot that stood near. The three soldiers wandered about a minute or two, looking for them, and then quietly marched off after the others._

"_Are their heads off?" shouted the Queen._

"_Their heads are gone, if it please your Majesty!" the soldiers shouted in reply._

"_That's right!" shouted the Queen. "Can you place croquet?"_

_The soldiers were silent, and looked at Alice, as the question was evidently meant for her._

"_Yes!" shouted Alice._

"_Come on, then!" roared the Queen, and Alice joined the procession, wondering very much what would happen next._

"_It's-it's a very fine day!" said a timid voice at her side. She was walking by the White Rabbit, who was peeping anxiously into her face._

"_Very," said Alice. "Where's the Duchess?"_

"_Hush! Hush!" said the Rabbit in a low hurried tone. He looked anxiously over his shoulder as he spoke, and then raised himself upon tiptoe, put his mouth close to her ear, and whispered "She's under sentence of execution."_

"_What for?" said Alice._

"_Did you say 'What a pity!'?" the Rabbit asked._

"_No, I didn't," said Alice. "I don't think it's at all a pity. I said 'What for?'"_

"_She boxed the Queen's ears-" the Rabbit began. Alice gave a little scream of laughter. "Oh, hish!" the Rabbit whispered in a frightened tone. "The Queen will hear you! You see she came rather late, and the Queen said"_

"_Get to your places!" shouted the Queen in a voice of thunder, and people began running about in all directions, tumbling up against each other: however, they got settled down in a minute or two, and the game began.'_

-----pages 91 and 92

My eyes started to feel heavy so I closed them for a minute. In this time I came to a conclusion; who I wanted more and just as I knew I feel into a deep sleep.

**A/N: 12 handwritten pages latter this chapter emerges. sighs It would be easier to hire someobody to type it for me! T.T**

**EXTRA: Ok here was part of my original plan for this chapter but didn't 't get added in. This is what each character was supposed to be dressed as.**

**Sydney: Alice In Wonderland**

**Vaughn: Knight in Shining Armour**

**Sark: James Bond**

**Francie: Rogue (X-men)**

**Will: Frankenstein**

**Weiss: James Herd (LOL…an AFL (footy) player of whom I greatly dislike. THE BLUES RULE)**

**A/N: Well this took so long to write. I had it in my fanfic book for months before today. I only had the time because I got sick with a cold. I believe its from overwork and cause it's now spring. Hot to cold makes people sick. So much fun . Well I suppose I coulda done it in my holidays which are coming up in a week…but now is fine. I really should have been doing my History assignment or studying for the maths test, Japanese test, and English oral. Oh well…I'll pass everything except maths MEH!**


End file.
